


Safety with me

by Fiannalover



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/F, Summer Camp AU, Tumblr Prompt List Request, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Will this once a year meeting keep going?





	Safety with me

Florina anxiously watched around the green plains that expanded in front of her. They just were… So big. So vast. For the small, shy child who hope d to become a pegasus knight, it was, honestly, scary.

Most of Ilia consisted of nothing but mountains and snow, so, to say this was new was an understatement. But even familiar sights were oftenly enough to give her pause. What to do, what to do…

“Hey there, are you alright?”

A startled gasp left Florina’s mouth as she stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. The girl who scared her, now with a new look of worry on her face, immediately checked on her. “I’m sorry! Did I scary you?”

“U-uh… A bit… n-no need to apolo…”

“... You’re not very good at talking, are you?” With the other girl silently nodding, she went on. “That is fine! My name is Lyn. I’m from Sacae, and my tribe always stops by the camp this time of the year. What about you? Can you tell me your name, at least?”

“Florina. My name is Florina, and… I’m from Ilia.” She said, struggling to recompose herself. “This summer camp i-is part of school for me. I also should be coming every year from now on.”

“I see. That’s good to know.” Lyn replied, with a comforting smile. “You just seemed kinda lost, so I wanted to see if you were alright. If that is all, I’ll be on my way.”

“Wait!” Florina exclaimed, louder than anything else she had spoken so far. “It’s still my first time here… S-so… Could you show me around?”

“Of course! Come on, you’ll see all the best places.” Lyn’s hand gently took Florina’s own. 

The young girl couldn’t hide the growing blush.

* * *

“Do I see you next year?”

“Y-yes. I’ll make sure to come.”

* * *

Unable to sleep, Florina went to her house’s kitchen for a glass of milk.

“... the negotiations with Bern are getting worse. The border with them is far away, but…”

“Nothing is happening, right now. There is no use to worry.”

Quietly, Florina returned to her room, with the conversation her parents shared being one they didn’t know she eavesdropped on.

* * *

As both of them promised, another year arrived in which Lyn and Florina met at the camp, the little spot between Ilia and Sacae they happily shared.

Although, said happiness, right now…

“And that is the basics on how you manage to track a hare’s footsteps.” Lyn explained, proudly sharing the tradition of her people, before she calmed down a bit. “Florina, are you alright?”

The younger girl grew further anxious with that, but still asked. “Lyn… Do you think we’ll see each other next year, again?”

“Of course we will! What kind of question is that?” She replied. “Florina, is there any reason we could grow apart?”

“They say that… There can be a war.” The Ilian said. “Between Ilia and Bern. S-so, I’m worried. T-that it… May…”

Seeing that her friend was now with some difficulty speaking, Lyn took over. “Florina. You tamed a pegasus this year, didn’t you?”

“Y… Yes. Huey. He’s fully trained, even if I couldn’t bring him this time. Why?”

“Next year, run with me!”

“Wh… What!??”

“My people are always picking in new people, all over.” Lyn explained. “They’d very gladly take you in. So… By the next year, or even earlier… Start traveling with me! You’ll become part of my family!”

That thought send a dash of red to Florina’s face. But, could she…

* * *

Another year went by. The day in question arrived. The war between Ilia and Bern finally began, with the summer camp going on one last time, before all of the continent was affected.

Florina took a deep breath, grabbed her stuff, and left her bed, silently going out to rendezvous with Lyn in the dark of the night. She just had to grab Huey, and-

“My daughter? Where are you going?”

* * *

“She should have arrived by now.” Hassar stated. “We’ll wait five more minutes, alright, Lyn?”

The young girl nodded, although she hoped for Florina to arrive at the nick of time, with Mother Earth answering her prayers, with a twist.

Besides Florina, her two sisters, mother and father, were alongside her.

“Hello there. Could we join you in your journey?” The father asked.

* * *

As the wagon calmly made it’s way through the Sacaean Plains, two girls slowly dozed off to sleep together peacefully in it. Quietly, Florina asked. “Hey, Lyn. Are we staying together forever? Even as we grow up?”

Delivering a quick kiss to the other kid’s forehead, Lyn replied. “Yes. Always.”


End file.
